magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Catherine
Catherine is one of the Magical Girls currently training at Magical Camp. She trains in a team alongside Amy, Julie, and Skudis. Personality While many of the inhabitants of Magical Camp are strange and eccentric, Catherine is arguably the most unhinged character of all. Catherine grew up in a tiny town somewhere in Montana, USA, raised by parents with painfully dull office jobs. Faced with crushing boredom, she eventually discovered the internet. Over time, she discovered communities and fandoms that fascinated her. At first this consisted of Japanese pop culture, anime, and video games, but eventually she discovered goth fashion and lifestyle and fell in love with everything about it. This quickly took over her life, and eventually developed into a sincere delusion that she is a fearsome and powerful Magical Girl of darkness. This belief led everyone around her to become deeply concerned for her sanity. In a freak twist of fate, however, she eventually received an invitation to become a Magical Girl from a Fairy, and came into possession of the awesome power of leporidomancy: the ability to summon cute bunnies. This is actually more useful than it sounds, as the bunnies can come in truly horrifying sizes and can generate immense carnage. However, this power does not fit terribly well with Catherine's chuuni persona. She ignores this discrepancy, referring to her bunnies as her "Minions of Darkness." This lack of self-awareness irritates Catherine's roommate Julie to no end, leading to insults such as, "Zip it bunny summoner," or calling her bunnies the "Minions of Dorkness." Whether or not Catherine will ever acquire actual dark powers is yet to be seen. Under it all, though, Catherine is just a misunderstood individual who hopes to find someone to share her passions with, but her bizarre self-image and lack of imagination make that quite a challenge. Whether future updates will make this possible is unknown. Base Stats Skills and Magic Catherine's "magic" is quite unusual since she does not use mana, only tech points for summoning bunnies. She has 3 special counters above her portrait to keep track of how many bunnies of a given type she has, with the costs per summoning increasing while providing less bunnies, but the bunnies get progressively individually stronger. A peculiarity to this system is that, unlike normal skills, "Bunny" skills can be cast at any time provided at least 1 bunny of the given type is on the field. However, this does mean that if the requirement is not met, Catherine will also suffer revolt damage in correlation to the bunny skill's "fuel's" strength. This can even result in knock-out. Special * Bescherung: 10 kleine Diener * Bescherung: 5 grosse Diener * Bescherung: 1 monster Diener Bunny * Schwarzes Kriegsgerat * Paradigmus der Geisteswelt * Rucklauf ist Vorwarts * Theorem der Einigkeit * Widerlicher DolchstoB * Kreis des Elendigen * Philosophischer Tod * Ultimative Dunkle Nova Interactions * Catherine attends the dinner parties Julie throws when you pursue Natalie's storyline. * Before the second dinner party, Julie informs Eric(a) that Catherine was supposed to procure a Slime Sample from the Slime Palace, but has not yet returned. It is up to the Cutie Knights to save Catherine. If the party actually manages to do so, she will provide a powerful piece of Headgear as thanks: the Crown of Darkness. * Defeating at least 5 groups of Werechameleons (excluding transformed Magical Girls) with her at Watanabe Inn will result in Eric(a) gaining 1 affection with Catherine if Catherine was properly saved from the Slime Queen, rather than left to get herself out painfully. Category:MC: Characters